Merlin Crossover Challenge
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: 23 short Merlin crossovers, written in about forty-five minutes off the top of my head. Can you guess what Merlin's being crossed over with?
1. Crossovers!

Well, Goodythreeshoes introduced me to this, and it seemed like fun, so I quickly came up with this! 23 mini-crossovers of fandoms with Merlin. I've tried to stick to the 23-word limit, but there may be a few over the top. Not to mention that most of my fandoms are really diverse. Even so, enjoy, and good luck!

**** 1 ****

Merlin had been alone for many years. Only now did he figure out a way to deal.

"I shall go mad!"

"Hi Merlin."

"ARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

**** 2 ****

"But Arthur... you're my life, my world, my cheeseburger, my everything!"

"...."

**** 3 ****

"I AM THE KING AND THE KING IS NOT MOCKED!!!"

**** 4 ****

"He's here! The warlock of the castllllleeee!!! Beware, the warlock of the castlllleeee!!!"

**** 5 ****

"You love him, right?"

"Somewhere deep down, deep DEEP down. Way down, way WAY down..."

**** 6 ****

"What buh who what how - MERLIN!"

**** 7 ****

Gaius sighed. "I'm really annoyed with Merlin right now. He keeps popping up and-"

"Sneak hug!"

"-doing that."

**** 8 ****

"And so the servant fell in love with the prince."

"What a stupid prince."

"What a sick, masochistic servant."

**** 9 ****

"And so, Arthur, have you come to a conclusion?"

"Yes, my dear Merlin. I have reasonably deduced that it was Gwen who stole your socks yesterday."

**** 10 ****

"Arthur Pendragon, there's only one guy out there for me. And you are not him."

**** 11 ****

"I'm Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

"Cool! Can I see your magic?"

*Merlin does magic*

"Wicked!"

**** 12 ****

Cornelius Sigan grew attatched to his gargoyles.

"Fly my pretties, fly!"

**** 13 ****

"Aren't you a little young to be doing magic?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

**** 14 ****

"Merlin, you're going to have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?!"

**** 15 ****

"It's the dance of the sugar-plum fairies!"

"No, it's the Sidhe trying to drown Arthur!"

**** 16 ****

Uther strode towards them; an impressive, towering figure in the darkened court.

The effect was rather spoiled by a patch of ice.

**** 17 ****

"Why do you think Gwen's taking so long?"

"You know her, she probably got lost chasing a butterfly or something."

**** 18 ****

"Alright, nobody move! I've got a dragon and I'm not afraid to use it. I'm a warlock on the edge!"

**** 19 ****

"Arth, Arth-ur."

"Gwen."

"Guin-e-vere."

"Gwen!"

"Guin-e-vere."

**** 20 ****

"I fear we are under sorcery. Only this morning, I had to supress an urge to quack like a duck."

**** 21 ****

"Ow! Merlin, why didn't you pull Morgana's hair?"

"Hello, I _love_ her."

**** 22 ****

Catrina the troll, Catrina the troll

If she doesn't scare you

Then the episode's rather droll

**** 23 ****

My name is Merlin. I can't tell you my last name. I could, but there's people who want to kill me. So I won't.


	2. Answers

**Okay, here are the answers! Thanks to everyone who took part - I hope you had fun trying to figure them out! **

**Congratulations to everyone who got these right, and especially Lizzie Loves Pancakes for guessing the most correctly.**

**** 1 ****

'Life, the Universe and Everything' by Douglas Adams - book three of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series.

**** 2 ****

The movie 'The Haunted Mansion', starring Eddie Murphy. This line is actually from the blooper reel.

**** 3 ****

'Les Miserables' - Javert sings "I am the law and the law is not mocked!" in his suicide song.

**** 4 ****

'The Phantom of the Opera'. Original lyrics "He's here, the phantom of the opera!", etc.

**** 5 ****

'Mulan 2', line said by Princess Mei.

**** 6 ****

'Wizards of Waverly Place' - often said by Jerry.

**** 7 ****

'Scrubs' - JD sneak hugs Dr Cox

**** 8 ****

'Twilight' - originally lion and lamb

**** 9 ****

'Sherlock Holmes' series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

**** 10 ****

'John Tucker Must Die' - possibly Kate's most famous line

**** 11 ****

'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' - first conversation between Harry and Ron

**** 12 ****

'The Wixard of Oz'

**** 13 ****

'Phineas & Ferb' - well known saying from the show

**** 14 ****

'The Lion King'

**** 15 ****

Any version of 'The Nutcracker'

**** 16 ****

'Mort', part of the Discworld series by Terry Pratchett

**** 17 ****

Volume 3 of the manga '+Anima' - Husky says this when Nana gets worried about where Cooro might be

**** 18 ****

'Shrek'

**** 19 ****

This was possibly the most confused one.

'WALL-E' - the scene when EVE and WALL-E exchange names, and WALL-E insists on calling EVE 'Eve-a'.

**** 20 ****

'The Poison Belt', from the Professor Challenger series by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**** 21 ****

An episode of 'iCarly'

**** 22 ****

'101 Dalmations' - a reworking of the song 'Cruella de Vil'

**** 23 ****

'Animorphs' series by K.A. Applegate - every book starts off in this style


End file.
